1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery packing module and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, various types of means of transportation using electricity, which is clean energy, have been developed through the convergence and innovation of high technologies. In particular, micro mobility electric vehicle technology has been actively developed on account of a limitation in parking spaces, traffic congestion, and the like, which are caused by the concentration of the population of cities.
The spread of micro mobility electric vehicles is expected to be consistently increased due to the convenience and efficiency as a means for commuting and for short-distance moving in urban areas.
A necessity for developing a battery pack has increased with an increase in demands for micro mobility electric vehicles, but the development of a battery pack is still at a level of simply packaging battery cells by combining them as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a battery pack in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the battery pack in the related art includes: current collectors 128 connected to positive and negative electrodes of battery cells 112; a housing 102 that accommodates the battery cells 112 and the current collectors 128 therein; and a top part 104 and a base part 133 that are coupled to opposite ends of the housing 102 so as to be connected with external terminals.
However, since the battery pack in the related art has a structure in which the plurality of battery cells are simply packaged in the housing, there is a problem in that the battery pack has to be separately manufactured according to a required battery capacity, the process increases, and the manufacturing cost increases.
In particular, various types of components (such as the housing, the current collectors, and the like) that are included in the battery pack have to be differently manufactured according to the number of battery cells. Further, in the related art, the size and volume of the battery pack are increased than necessary even when battery cells are connected in order to increase the battery capacity, so it may be impossible to mount the battery pack in a micro mobility electric vehicle.
In addition, due to the nature of the output of the battery that is sensitive to temperature when being used and stored, the duration time of the battery may decrease and the lifetime thereof may be reduced due to heat generated from the battery cells when the battery pack is used.